madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
All Hail King Julien: Exiled
''All Hail King Julien: Exiled ''is the name of the fifth season of All Hail King Julien that premiered on May 12, 2017. The season is a continuation to the 4th Season of the series which ended with a cliffhanger. Plot After losing his kingdom to the evil hands of King Koto, King Julien, Maurice and Pancho ran away heading for an unknown destination to try and look for help so that they can defeat Koto. All sorts of obstacles came through as they bumped into the sirens, a giant tentacle, and even have to face two cocky dolphins in the middle of the way. Meanwhile, Clover and Sage went to Sage's guru, the Jarsh Jarsh to get the ultimate weapon. And Mort tried to lead all the prisoners to freedom to take back the island. Episodes # The Strife Aquatic (May 12, 2017) - After fleeing the kingdom, King Julien and Maurice discover an unwanted visitor; Sage takes Clover to meet his master; Koto makes everyone his slave # The Most Eggcellent Adventure (May 12, 2017) - King Julien and Maurice arrive on an island full of lady lemurs; Sage and Clover pick out Clover's “emotional support hawk”; Mort gains intel on Koto # Iron Ted Weekend (May 12, 2017) - King Julien and team discover a trapped Crimson and must team up to defeat a beast; Mort tries to rally his fellow lemurs but they are losing hope # Bridge on the River Mort (May 12, 2017) - King Julien decides to get his kingdom back; Sage and Clover train with Sage's Master; Mort rallies everyone to build an escape tunnel # Raiders of the Lord Shark (May 12, 2017) - King Julien's submarine sinks in the ocean; Clover & Sage go on quests to test their patience and rage; Mort leads an escape but a spy is in the midst # Bad-Year Blimp (May 12, 2017) - King Julien and his team ride sharks to an Island; Clover and Sage get a map that leads to the wisdom they seek; Mort hides in Junk Harbor # Cult Fiction (May 12, 2017) - King Julien resumes his trek to reclaim his kingdom; Clover and Sage find aa self-help seminar led by an old friend; Mort finally contacts King Julien # Fauxsa Unchained (May 12, 2017) - King Julien and Maurice infiltrate a Foosa gladiator school; Sage and Clover must face their enemies; Mort decides he must form his own army # I Am Fartacus (May 12, 2017) - King Julien & Maurice pose as Foosa and “fight” their way to Koto's wedding; Sage & Clover are captured by Koto; Mort heads to the Mortverse # For Whom the Bell Gods Toll (May 12, 2017) - King Julien accidentally blows himself up and must stand trial to be awarded a second chance; Mort battles Morticus Khan for control of the Mort army # Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire (May 12, 2017) - King Julien and his army plan to trap Koto; Mort must get his army to the lemur kingdom to help King Julien; Clover agrees to marry Koto # The Day After Yesterday (May 12, 2017) - King Julien's attempts to destroy Koto were unsuccessful but the allies he's formed all come to help out, and Koto's wedding turns into all-out battle # The Day Before Tomorrow (May 12, 2017) - King Julien rallies his troops and comes up with a plan for all of them to work together to destroy the mountain lemurs once and for all Characters Main * King Julien * Koto * Maurice * Ted * Mort * Clover Recurring * Uncle King Julien XII * Timo and Mom-Bot * Karl * Pancho * Sage Minor * Masikura * Tammy * Mary Ann * Crimson Cast * Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII, Pancho * Maurice LaMarche as Koto * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey, Todd, Pineapple, Butterfish * Andy Richter as Mort, Ted * India de Beaufort as Clover, Crimson * Jeff Bennett as Sage, Hector, Willie, Horst, Magic Steve, Dr. S, Stanislav * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien XII * Dwight Schultz as Karl, Tentacle * Debra Wilson as Mary Ann, Masikura, Tammy * David Krumholtz as Timo, Mom-Bot __FORCETOC__ Category:All Hail King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien: Exiled